pieces of us
by woahhhh its erin
Summary: A series of twenty drabbles following the boys' relationship. Goes in chronological order, too. D/J. Slash and situations. Rated T.


**pieces of us.****  
**_twenty prompts-twenty drabbles-one year.  
_**show:** drake and josh  
**pairing: **drake/josh

**rating:** PG-13 (for slash and situations) or T.  
**disclaimer: **nope. All Dan Schneider/Nickelodeon. If I owned em they'd have made out in the Christmas movie =)

**

* * *

**

**1) dorm room.**

"And, why couldn't we take the elevator?" Drake whined, trudging up the center stairs in Heaton Hall. He licked diligently at a lollipop as he walked.

"Yes, Drake, I know how you are with exerting energy. I, however, think it is beneficial to walk up the stairs whenever I can for exercise. You should really try doing that sometime; I think you'd like it."

"Yeah, but, I don't need to. Don't you agree?" He smirked, and Josh nodded his head.

"It's still a good thing to engage in. It keeps you healthy. No matter your body type."

Josh kept adjusting the many bags of groceries they got for the weekend of Drake's visit in his arms as they walked up to the 8th floor. "Dude," Drake said, relieving his brother of some of his load. Josh half smiled. "Thank you." "Dude, heavy bag while I'm walking? You so owe me." Drake laughed.

When Josh unlocked the door to room 818, put the milk away and set the grocery bags down, he set right to work repaying Drake.

**2) snow.**

Drake cast his eyes outside Josh's 8th floor window. He was getting pretty stressed out about things back in San Diego.

For one, his last album hadn't done as well as he'd hoped, and he was finding it harder as time went by to keep the good material coming. He needed more inspiration.

He also was stressed about the fact that all his new manager had been able to do lately was get him crappy gigs; like the time he played for a crowd of about 50 at a park, and it rained. Or the time he played at the stupid old folks' home. That, he would never forget.

He missed having his brother as his band manager, but, alas, Josh was off studying elementary education and astronomy here in New York so he didn't have the time.

Drake gazed out the window, and was calmed and mesmerized by the snow. The big flakes-and the wonderful scene they created. White trees, white ground, white sidewalks, white everything. Drake sometimes wished southern California winters were like this. He'd been all around the country on tour last winter, when Josh was in the middle of his second year of school, and the prettiest winters were definitely those in New England and those in the Midwest.

Just as Drake was beginning to feel like he was the calmest he'd ever be just standing at his stepbrother's window admiring the snowy landscape, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, followed by the owner of those arms asking him softly "what's wrong?"

**3) water.**

Drake laid on the futon, remote in hand but staring off into a black TV screen. He was (sort of patiently) waiting for Josh to get back to the dorms from the library.

The auburn-haired boy felt as if all the water in the world couldn't quench the thirst he was feeling at that very second.

**4) wicked.**

There were few things Drake Parker disliked more than zits, homework, writers block, bad hair days and his dumb band manager.

But he absolutely _despised_ airplanes.

Especially when they took him back thousands of miles away from the love of his life.

**5) leaves.**

Drake loved the spring. He loved the fact that spring was there in San Diego, and that the leaves were beginning to show up green on most of the trees. And he loved the fact that soon his baby would be coming back to him for three whole months.

**6) chemistry.**

Josh Nichols sat at his desk in his advanced chemistry classroom. The college junior had studied profusely, and now anxiously awaited his final exam.

Besides, after this, time to go home to San Diego and study a different kind of chemistry. And this time he'd have a study partner.

**7) fly.**

_I don't remember it taking this long to fly out to New York,_ Josh thought, listening to a soft rock song on his G-O. He looked around. He was always nervous about listening to his G-O on the plane rides to college and back, because he was always afraid it'd get mixed up with a counterfeiter's again or something. But he really wanted something to pass the time, and the in-flight radio on the plane was broken.

_Ladies and gentlemen: we should be arriving in San Diego in approximately 45 minutes. It looks like we'll be arriving to clear skies, temperature about 85 degrees Fahrenheit. Sit back and enjoy the rest of your flight. Flight attendants will be around again to provide refreshments for the remainder of your ride._

Josh beamed in almost-home anticipation. He sat back, got comfortable, put on a different song of the same genre and closed his eyes.

**8) bright lights.**

Drake was in his bedroom, sitting on his loft, wrapped up in his brown geometric print comforter. He was nonchalantly strumming his guitar when he heard a car making its way down the street.

Drake hurriedly threw his comforter up on his bed, set his guitar aside, jumped off the loft and scrambled across the room to the window that overlooked the front of the house.

Drake grinned in exuberant joy. The bright lights of Audrey's SUV were never more warmly welcomed.

The 21 year old ran a hand through his hair, swung the blue door open and bounced down the stairs. He was about to get a three-month break from loneliness.

**9) bittersweet.**

Drake ran a sweaty, freckled hand through Josh's long, dark hair and sighed.

Once again, three months was going to go by entirely too quickly.

**10) galaxy.**

"Where is it?" Josh wailed, walking into the living room. He stood in front of his brother and stared down at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dude." Drake said nonchalantly, in that _I'm Drake and I have no idea what you're talking about_ voice. Josh softened.

"The super power mega sours. You said I could finally try one."

"Who says you can't?" Drake questioned.

"You ate the last one, that's who!" Josh gave a second thought to his choice of words, but shrugged.

"Oh, come here silly." Drake said, with a _duh _expression on his face.

Josh got pulled into Drake, mouths moving together, and decided yes, this _was_ the best candy in the galaxy.

**11) tree.**

They knew that Robbie was away for a few weeks at summer camp. And they knew that Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael were staying at their cottage in Fresno for the duration of time that their son was away.

So Drake and Josh felt no shame in sneaking over to their little neighbor's tree house every day. After all, they built it for the boy, so they might as well enjoy it too.

And enjoy it they did. Though lying naked on the hardwood floor didn't feel that comfortable. They'd just remember to bring one of their mom's shag throw rugs over tomorrow.

**12) late.**

Oops.

Late again. Josh was sure Helen was getting angry at him. And getting Helen Ophelia Dubois angry at you was like opening a can of whoopass on _yourself_.

He had to stop letting Drake talk him into quickies before work.

**13) heat.**

Megan had done it again. She had once again claimed it was too hot in the house, turning down all the thermostats just a little bit. But she made sure her brothers' room was turned way down to about 10 degrees.

Drake and Josh caught their mom in the hall one day.

"It's entirely too cold in here, can't you turn up the thermostats?" Josh complained.

"Yeah, pretty cold dude." Drake parroted.

"Come on, boys. I don't notice any difference, and Megan seems to be more comfortable." Audrey said, walking downstairs. "I don't see why we should worry about it."

"Oh man." Josh moaned, and he and Drake trudged back up to their icebox.

That night, however, as they cuddled close in Josh's bed, they didn't care about the lack of heat. They'd just make their own.

**14) stars.**

Drake looked over at his brother through the stillness of the night. He was lying out with Josh for a half hour looking at the stars in a small field a couple minutes from their house, and then he was promised that they would walk back to their room and play ping-pong. "Josh, what's your favorite part of night time?" He paused, thinking. "And, uh, what are those arrangements of stars called again?"

The other boy looked back at his brother and smiled. He had become a lot more interested in stars since he had chosen astronomy for a minor. "They're called constellations, and they're very cool. I really like constellations, just studying them, you know? But, I'd have to say my favorite part of night time is just laying here under the dark sky."

Drake stared at him sideways. "Wow. I can so think of a million cooler things to do than look at, um, _constellations_."

Josh smiled again, rolling over in the cool grass. "Like what?" He said, closing his mouth on Drake's.

**15) bounce.**

"Please Joshie?" Drake pleaded, bouncing up and down giddily.

Josh looked at him from over on the couch in their room. "Why do you always go over and take that dumb sit and bounce from next door when you want something?"

Drake shrugged. "It's fun." Josh looked at him. He looked so cute, bouncing up and down, his near-perfect hair flapping all over the place, the hugest grin plastered on his face.

Drake Parker always got what he wanted. Sit and bounce or not.

So Josh reluctantly followed his brother over to the tree house, equipped with Mr. Puff Puff and a blanket, to spend the night. Even though he had to be at The Premiere early the next morning. And Helen would be livid if he was late.

Drake, however, like he always did, made sure Josh didn't regret it.

**16) country.**

"Drake, I think when we're older, we should live in the country. I've always wanted to move out to the Midwest, or the Great Plains. I think it would be so calming to live in a small place like that."

An agreeable smile played across Drake's lips, and just kept growing.

**17) picture.**

It had been in the hallway. The boys just _happened_ to share a quick kiss as they headed downstairs for dinner. They just _happened_ to be by Megan's room (sort of). And their little sister just _happened_ to be pocketing her digital camera.

"Aww, boobs in love. Picture time!" Megan happily yanked out her camera and turned it on, snapping the photo. It all happened so fast, they couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Josh just as hurriedly snatched the camera out of Megan's hands. "I'll take that, little girl." He stashed the camera in the pocket of his dark jeans, making sure to keep hold of it.

"You give me that back, or you'll wake up very confused in Yemen!" Megan hollered at the boys, running after them.

"Where's Yemen?" Drake asked as he and Josh sprinted back up to their room. "Never mind." Josh panted.

Drake locked the door. "Thanks, bro. She's probably gonna put this up on her site again, asking _more brotherly love?_ We're already famous for that, you know." Josh said, sitting down at his computer.

"You gonna print it out before you delete it?" Drake smirked.

"Absolutely." Josh grinned.

**19) rush.**

It was Friday Night, and Drake downed another shot of Captain, chasing it with Mocha Cola. He had gone with Trevor to a house party that he had heard of through another friend. He needed to get out of the house. He didn't want to sit in their room eating cheese balls and playing guitar while his brother packed his bags. He didn't want to be at home, watching Josh prepare to leave him once again.

So, Drake did the only thing he could think to do.

He texted Trevor, asked him where the party was, had his friend come over and pick him up, and Drake went to attain the rush that would make him forget.

**19) depart.**

"Ok, ready to go back to New York, you big senior?" Audrey beamed at her stepson. Walter looked on with just as much pride in his son as Audrey walked over to the driver's side of the packed SUV. "Josh, ready to go?"

The tall brunette looked at the small redhead and grinned. "Hug me brotha?" He opened his arms, and Drake attached himself to Josh like a leech.

"I love you, call me." Josh whispered in Drake's ear. "I love you too, I will." Drake whispered back in Josh's ear. The boys gave each other a tight squeeze and let go, pulling back to smile at each other. Walter and Audrey were talking amongst themselves at the car. "Megan?" Josh opened his arms to his sister, who gave him a quick hug. "Bye boob. Have fun." She said, walking into the house. "Love you too." Josh called after her.

"Ready?" Audrey sat in the car at the wheel. "Yeah mom, coming." He said, hugging Drake once again before jogging to the car and getting in. Walter enthusiastically waved as they backed out, and Josh waved back, eyes fixed on Drake as they rolled down the driveway. He was excited for senior year, but he couldn't wait to come back home already.

**20) three months.**

Drake sat in his bedroom, lost in a reverie. He picked up his guitar and aimlessly began strumming random chords.

He sighed as he thought the next three months better go by entirely too quickly.


End file.
